A Little More than Five Nights
by ThunderCannonX
Summary: First FanFic that isn't Poké I have absolutely no idea where I'm heading with this, so read it Follow Lupo as he's terrorized by several animatronic animals at a job he immediately regrets doing. Rated T: Nothing really too "Adult" here, not even cursing as far as I can see.
1. Chapter 1: Nothing Important

Alright, new fandom out, not many people just yet, might as well try and stick my foot in before this place gets flooded. Anyway, I decided to write my own little shin'dig for the 5NaF thing. Trying to get a couple followers out of this, blah blah. Hope you enjoy reading it, seeyah at the end.

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S", NOR' DO I CLAIM OWNERSHIP. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT STORY AND SHOULD BE TREATED AS SUCH._**

* * *

Wait, hold the frizzle up. "FREDDY FARZBEAR PIZZERIA IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY INJURY/DEATH THAT OCCURS DURING THE JOB~".

What? What do they... Okay, I know what they mean by that, but... Why would they have to mention this?

"Why do your rules include not being responsible for "On-The-Job" deaths?" I pried, squinting to the grey haired man who stood only a few inches shorter than I did.

"We've had a couple... Uh, robberies..." I was stumbled to, this guy scratching the back of what had looked like a wig.

"Well... I guess I can bring a gun, as long as that's alright with you?"

"No. That's not needed. We have a Police Button under the desk if you need it in any emergency."

"Oh... okay?" I reply, having my head taken back slightly.

"Anyway, you start your job tonight. Come back here at Eleven Thirty, alright Mr. Lupo?"

I wave out my hand to him, palming the air as if it was a hand.

"Yeah, alright."

I started to walk away, pulling along the waver he had left in my hand. I scrolled my eyes through it once more, looking at all the rules again to make sure I hadn't missed one.

A hundred and twenty dollars for 5 days a week... That's under minimum wage... Like, six dollars under it. Nevertheless, that guy _did_ say that he'd triple my pay if I managed well for the first week.

All right, so this job seems pretty easy then. Six hours, just sit inside an office. Then I can just sleep when I get home...

I leaned up my bicycle, pushing my hands to the bars; before peddling myself on.

Now you guys obviously don't want to wait the next seven hours to get to the "_fun_" part of the story, so I'll fill in a little amount of space.

My name is Jared Lupo, and I am nineteen years old. I came to this "area" a month or two ago, finding it quite disorienting for reasons I'd prefer to keep to myself. I am 5'10, brunette, brown eyes, all the Jewish except for curly hair. I have a 'nack for anything that runs on a fuse, which I think will be somewhat useful further into the story... though my character doesn't know why since I can't read the future.

Anyhow, yeah. That's pretty much all about me. I'm not anything special, well "here", in this case... And the problem with the robberies? Yeah, not such a problem for me, since I've taken care of situations similar to this... All right, so I can skip to the job now? Okay, doing that now.

So seven and a half hours pass, leaving me inside a tiny office.

"Okay, so your shift ends at six. Got it?" The manager tells me, stepping halfway through the door ahead.

"Yeah... I got it." I respond, before seeing him flash out. I tilt my head confusedly, before snapping attention to the tablet he had given me.

This place has many cameras... One in every room actually. So I guess I should just keep looking around.

I take my finger and drag around the screen, pressing each white square box against my print.

Well, this place has four animatronics... I think? "1A" has three of them in there: A Duck, a Rabbit, and a Bear... and "Pirate Cove" has the one that's out of order... Yep, that'd make four...

"Well... I guess I'll just sit here then..." I say to myself, being a person who frequently speaks to himself.

Several minutes later, I peer my eyes to the time.

"12:23..." I mutter, my eyes halved in boredom; "I should look around..."

I roll my body up, standing up off the chair. The hallways were dark, so I needed a flashlight of some sort... Well, my phone has a flash on it.

I whip my phone out and tap the screen a few times, before the flash lights up. For a phone, it made a pretty good flashlight.

With a sigh, I pulled along the tablet, tucked under my arm, and my phone in my dominant hand. The place wasn't so big, so I reached the auditorium after only a couple steps. I rambled my eyes, stepping towards the risen wood platform.

But... I could've sworn I had seen something in the back of my eye. I didn't really care though, since it was probably just a shadow of something.

"God, it's dark..." I mutter, looking around for a light switch.

Some minutes later, I found the ticket. It was behind the stage, which lit up the area and gave me a blurred vision for a second.

"Alright... so this is the stage..."

I stepped down, leaving the lights on while I kept a sight on my tablet. The kitchen was probably the next place to be, so I aimed to go there.

I nudged the door, letting it flop open and reveal another creepily dark area. This time, however, the light switch was right next to me. I flung a hand and turned it on, showing a few plain counters and some other machines.

"Alright, well that's that..." I finish, not wanting to go anywhere near the animatronics.

C'mon. Would you really want to go anywhere near those creepy 'flunkers? Especially at night too! Well, I have to turn off the stage anyway, and then I'll just sit in that office and go on my phone...

I stepped out of the door, starting to walk to the entrance that led out. I walked through, finding a rather... uhm', unsettling surprise.

The lights. They are fur-licking off.

"Wha~?"

I didn't touch them... no one did... I think... Oh god, this is pretty fucking creepy now.

I felt my palms turn ghostly as I imagined several scenarios of what could happen. Being a guy who gets pretty creeped' out when he's alone... this doesn't really fit my fancy.

I stood, staring over; before a thought came to mind. What if some guy was sneaking around?

Thinking quickly, I took out my tablet and scanned across all the rooms.

"Nothing there, Nothing there... nothing th~" I mumbled, until seeing a confusing sight.

There were... three animatronics animal things... right? Well... Uhm... I only saw two now...

My heart started beating audibly now, leaving my shaking in place.

"W-What..." I grit, sweat slowly dripping down my sideburns.

It was almost one now, and I don't think that everything was going so well now. Missing mechanical terrorist, lights are flickering out, this guy could be~.

I backed myself through the door way. Well, I didn't actually get through, since I hit something. It was... kind of fuzzy? A fuzzy door, huh? Well that's just stupid...

I peered myself around, having my heart just stop. This thing had teeth... a lot of them actually... It also had a beak, which didn't make sense. It was yellow, and had feathers... It was that missing animatronics from the room.

I kept my eyes shot open, staring at it while it stood higher than I did and stared to its level. I began to move backward, moving incredulously slow. Well, I stopped when it blinked its eyes a couple times and it closed its beak.

Then, it turned down to me.

I think I lost a little amount of my soul at this point, as I released a small whimper. It kept a stare at me, and I stared back. This held for ten minutes...

I jutted my shoulder, starting to trail off. Well, I tried at least.

My wrist had been grabbed, and fairly tightly too. This duck thing fucking grabbed me, and threw me back. I hit a door and slid back into the kitchen, of which had the lights turned off too.

I bashed my head onto the ground, having several painful tears exeunt. I shook my head, before hearing the door creek open. I scrambled my body away, hitting a table.

Ahead of me stood that animatronics... It was fucking creepy, just staring at me and shit...

After a minute or so, it notched its head down, keeping sight on me. Even more time later, I saw it slightly droop its beak; releasing a few words.

"Read my bib."

What?

* * *

Yeah, I have absolutely no idea where I'd be heading with this story. Anywho, hope you enjoyed reading it, I actually mustered up the ethic to work this out. Prolly' going to be a shorter story, read it, check out my other stuff, nag nag nag.

Love yalls

~tcx


	2. Chapter 2: Delicious Pizza

Alright, let me be short and sweet here.

One, I need a Chapter Editor. Now what could I mean by this? Well, I need someone to review a published a chapter before I actually publish it. If you want to try and grab the spot, PM me and I'll fill in details.

Two, This story is a first person. I referred to Chica as a duck TWICE. I know that I did this! These are the thoughts that went throughout the narrators head, KNOW THIS!

Okay, so I hope you enjoy the story, seeyah at the end!

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S", NOR' DO I CLAIM OWNERSHIP. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT STORY AND SHOULD BE TREATED AS SUCH._**

* * *

"W-What?" I absurdly questioned the dirtied-yellow animatronic duck that had been standing just meters in front of me.

Raising a fluffed animatronic arm, a finger tapped onto a white shape holding under its neck, seeming to be some sort of bib.

"Tell me what it says." It restated, a feminine tone ensuing the fact that this thing may have a gender.

I crushed my entire body to the desk, my nose holding a horrifically spicy scent as I felt my blood drop closer and closer to freezing. The bib read "Let's Eat!"... Out of all the assumptions I could make, I'm guessing that the object we would be eating... was probably me...

"~I'm waiting!" She provoked, a heavy metal foot stomping on front of me.

"L-Let's Eat!" I stuttered, shuttering my body as I pressed my palms ahead of me with fingers open in fives, attempting to keep "it" away from me.

Nothing followed in response, however, as silence pursued. Thoughts flooded me, having me think I was dead... But that couldn't be possible; my heart had still been beating. While still in fear, I pried an eye to find a rather delightful smell filling my nostrils. A sharp yet greasy fragrance held, having me questionably open my eyes. Upon opening my eyes, I found a cut of pizza being held in front of me. It had light yellow cheese ooze off and steam emanate up as if it had been taken fresh out of an oven.

I looked at it with a lift of my bottom eyelid, as they followed up the crust, then to the arm of the animatronic... uhm'... duck, I guess... Well anyway, I looked up to her with a blank stare. This was returned with the pizza being nudged into my face, backing my head again to the desk.

Being obvious that she had wanted me to take this and eat it, I cautiously handled the pizza. Once having both my hands on it, I pulled back and held it closely to my face. A glance went up to the seemingly impatient animatronic, before I took a bite upon the cloudy food.

And I just... Holy Ship.

With the unsteady eyes of a robot on me, I slowly withdrew the bite slowly as a vein of melted cheese snapped apart. I rolled my eyes to my side, thinking of the taste. Didn't take me more than a second to engulf a half of the remaining pizza, as my eyes flared in reaction.

"Whoa!" The voice chimed above, leaving me to engulf the entirety of this godly piece.

"Mmf'..." I moaned, drool almost slacking off me and down to the ground; "Th-that... How..." I had stumbled, leaving the animatronic to bring a wrist to her hip.

"Finally, got a night guard to try our pizza. Hah, last one brought one from that shitty Tony joint." She rambled, popping an elbow to the counter.

"Probably because we didn't want to leave the security room..." I argued whilst standing up, the realization that a haunted machine was sparking a casual conversation with moi'. With the feeling settling, I began to inch myself around the subject in front of me.

"Eh... well, probably since we're a bunch of murderous animatronic animals..." She pondered, ending her wing to her chin whilst staring off.

I froze in place, straining sweat down my sideburns; "W-What?" I squirmed, the hairs on my neck standing up.

Her eyes flung to me twice, before she had taken notice to what she may have said wrong and rose what could be said to be a finger; "Oh, wait! Not me!" I was reassured.

This was probably the reason why "Not responsible for Dismemberment/Death" had to be on that stupid poster, all these animations were murderers! There were three more too, so this caused me to tense up increasingly and shuffle faster. "U-Uh, I-I'm just going t-to go back to that room..." I told, my legs feeling as if they were going to melt apart.

"W-Wait! That's not such a good idea!" A retort flew, yet too late for me to listen to.

I was out the door, bustling my way down the hall in sheer horror. But the fun doesn't end there. No, I was tackled several distances from where I previously stood.

Why? I don't know, since there was a fu-mbling robotic fox keeping a tight hold on me against the ground. It lifted its head and stared with what could be said to be a confused expression. After a couple seconds, what looked like an eye-patch flew up and revealed another horrifically deep velvet eye. Continuing on its steam work, its jaw dropped and released a high-pitched scream that nearly blew out my ears, but I had delivered something of the same caliber with my booming voice.

The noise stopped, but the situation could only be made worse as an arm with a hook on the end of it was cocked above me. With this limb raised, it fired down quickly as if it had been some mechanism... oh wait, heh, it was.

Using my Fan Fiction reflexes, my head flung to my shoulder and dodged the attack. Using this moment, I pushed him forward and over me. With the crunch of my stomach, I rolled forward from my shoulders to my feet.

"Yar' har', tis' befar' six', you made quite the pre-dic'ment!" The fox's voice sounded in monotone, a glitch snapping along with it.

"And there goes the fucking fox! Fucking night guard!" A voice behind me profanely called.

With the shivers running through my veins, I backed into another fuzzy feeling friend. My neck notched around to see that he wasn't going to be as friendly as I noted an animatronic bear. At least it had a top hat.

"Oh, fancy." I bluntly complimented, my immediate sarcasm kicking in as it had for every time I wanted to break a bad mood.

"Who the Freddy Fazbear are you!?" It roared at me, my neck swiveling back in response.

"Oh no~" The duck chimed in, watching me shake slowly back and forward.

This is where I broke. Everyone has a breaking point, no matter what. I don't care who you are, there is a limit. What is this limit, you ask? Well, when you get a bunch of animatronic animals to start attacking you, it'd probably just make you a wee' bit' woozy...

And at this point, I passed out.

* * *

Alright, there's the chapter. Please review and/or drop a PM if you're interested to be my chapter editor.

Love yahs

-tcx


End file.
